The Morning After: Confessions
by nicolebetkhoodu
Summary: Set after 3x09 a continuation of The Little Things In Life's story, 'The Morning After: Intruders'. One shots of Nikita, Michael, Birkoff, and others confessing to walking in on Sean and Alex. Huge thank you to The Little Things In Life for everything!


**First up Nikita**

* * *

It's a quiet day at Ops. There are no active missions and Amanda isn't causing any trouble at the moment, so Ryan has given everyone a day off. Nikita grabs the phone to call Alex, but it's Sean who answers. Nikita doesn't notice though, she just starts talking without noticing it's Sean instead of Alex.

"I found out!" she says, deadly serious. "And it kind of hurts you still haven't told me."

"What?" Sean asks in surprise.

"Sean?"

"Yeah, it's me. Alex is in the shower."

_I'm surprised you're not in there with her_, Nikita thinks to herself. "I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell Alex I told you this, she'll kill me..." She continues to talk but Sean cuts her off.

"Is Alex pregnant!?" he nearly screams at the phone.

"Honey, I don't think First Response is that fast, calm down," the brunette says amused.

"No but I left a month ago so she could be, right? Wait, what do you mean 'not that fast', how do you know when we last did anything?"

"Sean I didn't call for that, she is not pregnant but I do know that when you left it hurt her. I don't know what happened exactly, but if you ever leave and hurt her like that again I swear to God..."

"I won't, and Nikita, thank you."

"Anytime. Just tell Alex to call me when she's out, okay?"

And with that Nikita ends the conversation, waiting to talk to Alex.

**AT ALEX'S APARTMENT **

"Nikita called," Sean says while walking into the bathroom.

"What did she say?" Alex asks, turning the shower off.

"Nothing much, she just asked to call her later."

"Okay," Alex answers while stepping out of the shower with a towel around her. She walks to their room with Sean following close by, giving her little kisses on her neck.

"Ughh, I have nothing to wear, Sean, all my clothes are dirty. Can you throw me one of your shirts? They're in that drawer," she says while putting on her underwear.

Sean removes a shirt from the drawer, handing it to Alex to wear. In the other hand, he has an empty blue pill bottle with a orange cap. With a confused look on his face, he turns to Alex. "What the hell is this?"

"Where did you find that?" Alex asks nervously.

"Beneath the shirt you're wearing right now," Sean says, the anger and hurt showing in his face. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes, but Sean it was from a while ago and it was for my shoulder." Alex says, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Suddenly it clicked for Sean. _That's what Nikita was talking about, Alex was in so much pain because I left and because of her shoulder_, he thinks.

"Just tell me the truth, was it only for your shoulder?" Sean says, already knowing the answer.

"It made me feel nothing and that's what I wanted. I didn't want to cry myself to sleep every night because there was no one beside me. I didn't want to look at what Michael and Nikita have, or even Nerd and Sonya and be jealous. I didn't want the person I love say they didn't come for me that they just came because someone asked them to. I was already clean when you came back Sean, I'm clean!" She says, tears running down her face.

"I love you," is the best Sean can come up with.

"Is that all you're going to say after what I just said?" Alex questions him.

"Yes, because it is that all that matters, I know how hard it was for you to say that." Sean answered as he walks towards Alex. He wipes some lone tears away with his thumb, and then wraps his arms around her petite frame. He pulls her against him slowly and they share a long passionate kiss that leaves her breathless once it's over. A kiss that answers all her questions.

* * *

Alex is sitting in between Sean's legs, laying down on his chest. She's slowly falling asleep with the TV playing in the background of the living room, when the phone rings.

"Let's try this again, spill everything," Nikita said.

"What's to spill?" Alex asks sleepily, but she knows the answer to her question.

"Last night!" Nikita shouts.

"Did Michael, Ryan, or Sonya tell you?"

"They saw you too?" Nikita asks in shock.

"Saw us too, what do you mean?" Alex says.

"I walked in on you guys, I just didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to wait until you told me but I got impatient..." Nikita rambles.

"You saw us... last night?"

"No I saw you this morning before you left, yuck." Nikita says, making vomiting sounds.

"I guess everyone saw us then," Alex says to Nikita. "See, this is what happens. I told you we were going to get caught!" she tells Sean.

"He had a concussion, cuts, and bruises all over his body and you two still...? Well someone was in a rush," Nikita says, then starts to laugh. "Wait, so me, Michael, Ryan, and Sonya saw you two?"

"Ryan came to wake us up, Sonya came looking for me for our morning workout, Michael, oh my god how am I going to face Michael, he is like a second father to me!"

"I'm just surprised he didn't kill Sean." After a moment of laughter Nikita speaks up again. "Did you two talk about why he left and how that affected you physically and emotionally?

Alex takes a deep breath. "He told me he wanted me to choose, Division or him. That's why he left, he didn't want me to get hurt."

"What about the Sobelex?" Nikita asks hesitantly.

"Umm, he found out about that already. He found it in of my drawers under his shirt." Alex answers, tilting her head up to Sean.

"How did he take it?" Nikita asks pushing for details.

"Well he was mad at first but he cooled down, just like always." Alex says as Sean kisses her forehead.

"Well I'll let you go now, we will talk later." Nikita says.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh one more thing, can you talk to Michael for me please?" Alex pleads desperately.

"No you have to talk to him," Nikita says before hanging up the phone.

"How am I going to talk to Michael?" Alex asks, looking up at Sean.

"Just don't mention it," he says, looking down at her.

"But that would be like my dad walking in on us having sex, how do I ignore that?" she asks.

"He didn't walk in on anything we were just sleeping next to each other. That's all he saw," Sean counters.

"So, say we had a daughter and you caught her in a tiny bed naked, with a boy half on top of her. What would you have done, ignored it?"Alex says.

"First of all, she wouldn't be having sex because she listens to her father. But if I did catch her I would have killed him," Sean simply answers.

"I love you Pierce," Alex says laughing.

"I love you too," he said kissing her mouth, then her chin and working his way down from there.

"You do know we have a King sized bed, right?"

"Yup."


End file.
